Draconian Mirror
by Kosmic Kaze
Summary: This is the sequel to Phoenix Soul


Chapter 1 

A girl sat in class. Though she was taking notes, her mind was else where. She glanced out the window, longing to soar through the clouds that floated freely. Her thoughts drifted...and she found herself in Gaea once again. She remembered the feel of a bow in her hands, the damp scent of a forest, the sea breeze. She recalled faces and places. She remembered Rei, her close friend and teacher. Rei had taught her archery, something she had a knack for. She saw Merle, an annoying but clever cat girl. She could almost smell Millerna's expensive perfumes. She smiled. Millerna was a princess, and always acted like one. She saw Allen's smile, always encouraging. She saw Dilandau, fencing as always. She saw Van. His raven hair glinted with purple lights. His intense eyes penetrated her soul, making her feel week at the knees. She...  
"Hitomi!!!" A voice hissed. Hitomi mentally snapped back to attention. Her best friend, Yukari, let out a sigh of relief. Hitomi was attentive for the rest of the school day, not wanting to be caught napping again. 

On her walk home, her imagination ran wild once again. Her friend got her attention swiftly. "Hitomi! Are you even listening?! I just asked you if you realized how much you've changed!" Hitomi looked blankly at Yukari. "Huh?" She replied. "My point exactly! You used to be so docile, and soft. Now you're harder. You don't scare as easy. You even have different intrests! I've seen you watch the archery team. You've evn picked up a bow, and you never miss! And, you seem more alert. I mean, you've changed, ever sense... two years ago." Yukari stopped her tirade. Hitomi kept her thoughts to her self. She wanted to say, 'two years ago, I hadn't seen friends cut down before my eyes. Two years ago i met Van, Allen, Millerna, Merle, and Gadis. Two years ago..' 

The list could have gone on and on. Hitomi had promised herself that she would strive to become as good with a bow as Rei was with... anything. She had learned natural remedies, just in case. She... "Hitomi!" Yoko yelled in her ear. "Ouch! did you HAVE to do that!!!!!!" Hitomi growled back. Yoko gave her a broad grin. "Yep! Amano's coming!" Hitomi stiffened. Amano ran up smiling. "Hey!'Sup?" Hitomi grinned at his straight forwardness. "Not much. You?" She asked. Amano shrugged. "You guys? The Sweet Shack (bakery/pizza parlor) is having a special. Half off of every purchase! want to go? It starts at 3, in a 1/2 hour." "Yikes! I'm gonna be late!" Hitomi yelped. Amano winked. "I take that as a no?" he teased. He was talking to thin air. Hitomi was hollering apologies as she dashed off. Amano and Yoko nearly burst when she came back. "Forgot my books." She said. Then she was running toward her house. 

Hitomi thundered up the steps to her room. She yanked open her dresser drawer. Gasping, she pulled out a silver object. It was a mirror, silver with decorative designs on the back. She focused and... A face appeared. "Hi Van! How's everything over there? Is Merle Still annoying? What about Allen? Any word from Rei & Dilandau? What..." "Hitomi!!!!! Take a breath. I'm in a hurry, but I was wondering if you could come back for a while. It'll be summer in a few weeks, and, well we want to see you again, and..." the face in the mirror let the sentence trail off. Hitomi nodded. " Gimme 5 minutes." She dashed off. She spent 4 minutes pleading and begging with her parents. They relented. She came back swiftly. The boy in the mirror looked up into her green eyes. "I'll see you in 2 weeks. Bye!" 

Two Weeks Later...

Hitomi said her goodbyes, and went to the bus stop. She waited for half an hour, then left. She headed for the woods. She whipped out the mirror. She took a deep breath. "Draconian Mirror, I command you, reveal your secrets! Take me to Gaea! Draconian Mirror...now!" She recited softly. She felt, rather then saw, a pillar of light erupt around her. Her hand gripped her stuffed duffel tightly. Her head spun. Lights whirled around her. 

THUD! She landed in a soft patch grass. She lept up. Two large eyes looked at her. "Hitomi!!!! You're here!" A voice squealed. 


End file.
